One In A Million: A Collection of Oneshot Requests
by DaggersOfEmotion
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a collection of oneshots that i've written. If you read my Brick By Boring Brick/Come Back To Me/Far Away/How Far We've Come series for Harry Potter, fill out the form and message it to me if you want a oneshot!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**In-between Far Away and How Far We've Come, i'll be taking requests for oneshots.** My Summer isn't going to be full of free time, like graduating seniors, because i'm going to be taking three college classes (yep, i'm crazy).

However, I have recently written a oneshot for butterflynotes and I wrote it in one shot (no pun intended, although acknowledged), and I got it done in an hour or so. I figure it would be a nice little break, since they're not huge time commitments, and it's give me a chance to interact more with you guys!

In order for me to accept your request and take it on as a project, I am giving you a request of my own.

I want you all to **review my story** as well as provide thoughts on this past chapter, this past story, the entire three stories, and the next one that is yet to be published.

**Bonus:** If you're one of my fans who reviews and messages me often, i'll make yours extra special!

All you have to do to review is send me a message. Not too hard, eh?

As for the requests, send me a message with these things, at least. I will probably write back and forth with you with a few questions. This is good! It means i'm getting to yours, writing, and/or panning it!

Name: (yours or your character's)

Age/year: (you can also tell me what year the other characters are in relation to you.)

House: (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, etc.)

Love interest: (who you like)

Who likes you: (who has a crush on you, whether you like them back or not)

Personality: (to give me an idea of what you're like)

Bio: (family? abilities? muggleborn? pureblood?)

Looks: (not as important, but I still want a general idea)

Likes/dislikes: (what you like, don't like, etc.)

Friends: (who you're friends with)

Best friend: (whom you are closest to)

Best/worst class: (ex: Potions, Herbology, DADA...)

**Example:**

Name: Jennifer (Jenny) Bennett

Age/year: 4th (same as Harry)

House: Gryffindor

Love interest: Harry

Who likes you: Harry

Personality: Down to earth, caring, loyal, brave, smart, can be playful (when hanging out with Fred and George, Ron, Harry, etc.), but can be serious (life/death situations, when others need to be calmed), very musical, and sometimes finds it easier to write a song than to express her emotions verbally

Bio: Raised by her Mum, who kept her sheltered, but she was murdered when Jenny was still a kid. Jenny escaped, and lived with Karen Wilde for a while, but eventually was adopted by the Weasleys and lived with them (during 4th year). Jenny's father is a death eater, but she doesn't find that out until next year, however, because of that, she has dark impulses sometimes. For the most part, she keeps it at bay. She's never met her dad, or at least, she doesn't remember him.

Looks: I never really thought of any particular look for her, but I use Kristen Bell for all of my videos and pictures, so I now go with long blonde hair and blueish eyes.

Likes/dislikes: She's vegetarian, so no meat or fish. She likes Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and DADA. She's very interested in learning more about the wizarding world, as her mother kept her clear from it. She loves her friends, and always puts them first, having no problem with fighting for them if such a situation occurred. She dislikes people who lie, are dishonest, and who hurt her or her friends.

Friends: Harry, Ron, Hermione

Best friend: Hermione

Best/worst class: DADA is her best, and Arithmacy would the worst.

**Example:** (the one I made for butterflynotes)

.com/stories/18579877/you-picked-me-a-harry-potter-one-shot-for-butterflynotes

**MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW OR ELSE YOU'LL BE PUT AT THE BOTTOM OF THE LIST.**

**I'll post all of the oneshots as chapters in this "story", so you can find them here. **

XOXO

Jenny


	2. All This Time

"So, you lot got dates for the Yule Ball, yet?" asked Fred at the Gryffindor table.

"Nope," Ron replied bluntly, continuing to devour his dinner.

"Well you better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone"

"Who're you going with, then?" Ron asked.

"Angelina"

"What? You already asked her?"

"Good point," he said, "Oi! Angelina!"

"What?" she called from the couch by the fireplace.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

"Alright, then," she said, turning back to continue chatting with Alicia, a grin spread across her face.

"There you go," Fred said, satisfied, before getting up to leave, "piece of cake."

"We should get a move on, mate," Ron said to Harry. I looked at him expectantly. "We don't want to end up with a pair of trolls"

"A pair of what?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you know, like… Eloise Midgen. A face full of acne and a nose that looked like it was stuck on by someone who was blindfolded"

"Oh, I see, so you're going to take the best looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?"

"Well- yeah. That sounds about right."

That's when she snapped.

"I'm going to bed!" she leapt to her feet and pounded up the stairs.

"You agree with me, don't you Emily? Let's say Neville asked you… and Cedric Diggory. What then? Who would you choose?"

"Actually," I frowned, finding it mildly irritating that he stereotyped them as an ugly sweetheart and a handsome airhead, "they've both asked me."

"You're barmy!" he said, obviously shocked, "well, who'll it be then? It's Cedric, isn't it?"

Emily felt her face go hot as she found Harry's gaze hard to ignore. "I haven't chosen yet," she said, leaving for her dorm before any further questions rose. Merlin forbid he ask her why. She wasn't about to blurt that out in the common room!

"I can't believe him, sometimes," Hermione said as Emily shut the dorm door behind her.

"Then you'll love this," Emily said, sitting on her bed, "I told them Cedric and Neville asked me"

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"I left"

"Still nothing, then?" she sighed, "Maybe you shouldn't be waiting all this time- just go with one of them. It's getting awfully close to the Yule Ball, and you don't want to wait too long."

"I guess," Emily said, rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling above her as her unconscious began to consume her.

The next day, after potions, Emily pulled Neville aside in the corridor.

"Today's your lucky day, Neville! I'd love to go to the Yule Ball with you," Emily smiled brilliantly; the white of her teeth seemed even brighter against her slightly tanned skin. Neville's face dropped with complete astonishment.

"R-really?"

"Yep!" it really was great to see Neville so happy. He was a really sweet guy. He wasn't whom Emily wanted to go with, but it's better than someone who can't hold a conversation, like Cedric. He was cute and all, but there was just so little connection on an intellectual level. Emily was pretty sure he was just aiming for a snog with her. Not like Harry, who was so kind, so loyal, so brave-

If he was so brave, why didn't he have the guts to ask her to the Yule Ball? Maybe he was just in it for friendship, after all.

"I'll be wearing blue," Emily smiled at Neville before leaving to find Hermione. On their last trip to Hogsmeade, they had gone shopping for dresses, and she had found a gorgeous satin gown in a light shimmering sapphire blue. It fit perfectly and made her deep blue eyes "mesmerizing," as Hermione had put it.

The next morning, Emily woke up to a house elf at her bedside.

"Dobby!" Emily squealed, jumping to her feet, her golden hair bouncing at the brisk movement.

"Dobby wanted to give Emily Reynolds her Christmas present!" he said, holding out a small package. Emily unwrapped it to find a pair of hand-knitted socks. "Dobby is making them himself, Miss Emily!"

"Thanks, Dobby! I have yours, too!" Emily scurried to her dresser and pulled out a pair of brand new socks she had rolled up and tied a bow around. When she handed them to him, he was utterly delighted.

"Socks are Dobby's favorite!" he said, unrolling them, "but, Miss Emily, it seems they've made a mistake in the shop. They've given you two of the same!"

"Well, maybe Harry will give you a pair, too, and you can wear one of each!"

"That's a splendid idea, Miss Emily! Dobby must go give Harry Potter his present now. Goodbye, Miss Emily!" he said before disappearing with a snap of the fingers.

Later that day, Emily, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione went out to have a snowball fight. Well, that wasn't really the reason they went out, and Hermione did nothing more than watch, but it was still a great deal of fun. Emily and Ginny were against Harry and Ron, and were clever enough to make a sort of wall out of packed snow for cover while the boys remained out in the open. With the constant attacks from the girls, they didn't have time to do more than dodge. Emily got to hit Harry dead in the face, which was a great pleasure. All is fair in love and war, right?

"Emily, we need to go get ready!" Hermione called from her behind a three-foot tall brick wall.

"Alright," Emily said, standing from behind her fortress. She looked down at her pile of snowballs prepared for fire. Ginny would have to take on both of the boys on her own, now. Emily had confidence that she'd still come out ahead, even though she was outnumbered.

"Who're go going with?" Ron called as they walked away. Hermione waved her arm, refusing to reply. "Ow!" Ron said as Ginny hit him with a snowball. Emily just smirked to herself, eager for the moment when he saw whom they were going with. Hermione was going with Viktor Krum, star quidditch player, while Emily was going with the "ugly sweetheart," Neville Longbottom. They wouldn't just be wearing frocks, either. They'd be wearing beautiful gowns, their hair and makeup perfected from hours of work.

A dream-like scene of the moment Harry saw Emily in her gown floated through her mind.

She couldn't wait.

That evening, Neville and Emily were in the Great Hall with Hermione and Krum. Their previous conversation with Ron about the handsome or the kindhearted floated back to the surface of Emily's consciousness. Hermione had chosen one, Emily had chosen the other, but neither satisfied her. There was only one person that seemed to truly have both, to Emily, and that person was Harry.

Still, Emily smiled as Harry walked nervously in line with the other champions, Parvati's arm hooked with his as she beamed, looking absolutely stunning in her pink dress. It hurt a bit, Emily realized, to watch him walk down that aisle with another girl, especially one who she knew was brilliant and equally beautiful. Her friendship with Harry, however, was worth much more than the relief of showing her feelings.

Emily ignored the more than uneasy feeling in her stomach as Harry danced with Parvati in the champion's dance. However awkward and clumsy he was, Emily was smiling to herself the whole time.

"Care to dance?" Neville asked, extending his arm. Emily looked up at him to see a completely enthralling expression. He was both giddy and calm at once.

"Of course, Neville," Emily smiled, taking his hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. He was surprisingly good at dancing, and Emily found herself on the dance floor for what seemed like a dozen songs. After the band had switched to wizard rock, she'd left after the second song. Why did she have to wear heels? They only made her feet ache.

Her sore feet led her toward Harry and Ron, who sat sulkily beside their even gloomier dates. Harry seemed to have found a reason to leave, for he was already headed for the door by the time Emily made it to them. Emily encouraged Neville to ask Parvati to dance, as she looked as if she'd been sitting there for hours. She seemed delighted, and nearly dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Where's Harry gone?" Emily asked, sitting down beside Ron.

"Went for a walk," Ron grumbled, "seen Hermione and Krum?"

"I think so. Neville and I were dancing near them in the last song. They seemed to be having a great time"

He sunk lower in his chair, his eyes nothing more than narrow slits.

"Well… I'm going for some fresh air, care to join me?" Emily asked, knowing full well he'd just sit on his arse and glare at everyone having more fun than him… which was just about everyone.

The chill of the winter air sent shivers up Emily's spine, which just so happened to be bare from the low cut on the back of her dress. The fluttering fairy lights twinkled around her as she followed the path lined with rosebushes, passing a fair few couples together on benches. Emily actually had to stop walking, as Fleur and Roger Davies were stumbling about the path, finally moving into a more private clump of bushes. Emily weaved around where they had stood, finally spotting Harry, sitting on an otherwise unoccupied bench.

"Hey, Harry," Emily sighed, sitting next to him, "rough night?"

"Yeah," he said, staring off into the darkness.

"Me too," Emily said as she took off her heels.

"So… who did you choose?" he prompted. Emily turned to look at him, but he didn't move to look back. Even in the dim lighting, his angular features were still distinct.

How could she be friends with Harry when every time she looked at him, she thought about how much more she really wanted?

There was no use in holding it in any longer. It was just going to sit there for years, like a big rock at the pit of her stomach until she got it out. It was risky- it could ruin their friendship- but Emily couldn't wait forever. What if he found someone else? She didn't think she'd be able to handle it.

"The guy I chose- at first I thought he was nervous, or maybe he was just shy, but that doesn't exactly make sense. He isn't really one to sit around and not take action when he's driven to do something. He's brave and kind and smart. He's both good-natured and handsome. It's really unfortunate that Neville and Cedric were the only ones to ask me; because the decision would have been easy if he'd asked me."

Harry looked at me for the first time, then, with a look of bewilderment.

"You, Harry," I said, trying to push him toward understanding, "I chose you"

Then it seemed to click, his eyebrows lifting in astonishment.

The next few moments were sheer torture for Emily. The silence clung to her skin, the air seamed to grow heavier, pressing down on her.

"Oh," was all he said, to her dismay. _Oh god, he doesn't like me! Emily, you've blown it!_ She cursed mentally, finding it unbearable to look into Harry's stupefying green eyes any longer.

"All this time…"

"Please-" she stopped him, "don't say anything"

And just like that, he kissed her. It was as if all of her senses went to overdrive, and suddenly all she knew was Harry: the feel of his hair between her fingers, his hand caressing her cheek, the fluttering fairy lights behind her eyelids. It was the most breathtaking moment of her life. She never wanted it to end, but she needed her lungs back.

It was then, that she came to a realization.

_All this time, we were waiting for each other. _


	3. Set Fire To The Rain

This is for beba78! I hope you love it!

/

Michelle Jenson sighed and plopped down onto her couch, her best friends Ginny and Luna falling shortly after. She's just moved into her own apartment, with her friends help. It was all in celebration of getting a job as a healer, her long-time aspiration. She hadn't exactly been hired, as she'd been helping there for months, but her position was made permanent. It had been over a year since the second wizarding war had ended, and there were still many injuries and lingering curses from the war. Once she had recovered from her own injuries, she'd immediately put her talents to use and had been helping ever since. Now that St. Mungo's was calmer and the staff had time to organize, they'd decided to keep her around without requiring credentials. She'd already showed she had enough skill, and she'd been in practice long enough to qualify. Although she loved her family and was glad they'd all survived, she needed her own space to recover and sustain herself. She wanted a fresh start, away from it all.

"You two are welcome to stay as long as you like," Michelle offered, "I can order some food, too." Michelle added when she realized she hadn't a morsel in the entire kitchen.

"That's alright, Harry's coming over for dinner," Ginny said, looking up at the new clock she'd put up. The time was horribly off- we hadn't gotten to setting it, yet. I took out my wand and flicked it at the face of the clock, the hands spinning until they found their respected places. "I've got to get going," she resolved, pulling herself to her feet. "You're welcome to come, too"

"No thanks, I've still got some stuff to do around here. Give everyone my best, Ginny," Michelle smiled, picturing the warm atmosphere in the Weasley home. Her smile faded, however, when she realized that she was picturing before the war, when the family was unscathed. Now, the atmosphere was halfhearted, as everyone was, and forever would be, mourning the Weasleys' losses. Ginny gave a small smile before heading for the fireplace.

"What about you, Luna? Care to stay for a bit?"

"That's alright," Luna said with a dreamy smile, "I've got to go home, my father's waiting"

"Right," Michelle said, thinking of Luna's father, who had been clinging to her ever since death eaters had kidnapped her. Although the war was over, he still treasured her, wanting to keep her with him as often as possible. "Bye, then," she waved as her friends disappeared into the flames.

Michelle sighed into the silence, closing her eyelids until they fully covered her hazel eyes. The inside of her eyelids burned red like a sunset, and she smiled, remembering the beautiful view from her dorm she shared with Luna at Hogwarts. A fond memory of walking along the lake with Draco, only to spiral into the sour state their relationship has been in since those days before the war took its toll. Draco had been seduced by the dark arts, and she had failed to prevent him from making the worst decision of his life. Because of it, Dumbledore had died and he had lost her. Even so, she'd argued for his freedom and safety after the war, and in the end, he and his family had been allowed to live freely outside of Azkaban. Still, their relationship remained broken, deteriorating more and more from not trying to mend it.

The doorbell rang, and Michelle left her sour mood as she approached the door. She wondered who it was, probably a muggle, seeing as they hadn't used the Floo. Her hand flew to her hair, which was not only in hundreds of brown waves, but also messy from working all day. Knowing it would only make it worse to try to brush it, she tried to ignore it and answered the door.

"Draco," she said in surprise, her eyes narrowing as all of those heart-wrenching memories came flooding back. When he walked away from her, when he fled from light to hide in the shadows.

"Can I come in?" he asked, almost pleading.

"Why should I let you?"

"Please… just, please"

She stared at him, my eyes piercing, penetrating his to find his motives. When she was satisfied, she stepped aside, allowing him to pass. She had no interest in hearing what he had to say. Just his presence was ripping her apart. She stood frozen as he passed her, but he stopped in the middle of the room, as if unable to act.

"Well?" she asked, her voice harsh with resentment. "Come to take a look at my apartment? To _see how I've been_?" she said sarcastically. Over the years, she'd come to terms with his actions, taking on the conclusion that he had never loved her. Clearly it was true- how could he have done this if he had? He's taken her sacrifice, her generosity, and her heart, only to run away.

"No! Well, yes- I came to apologize"

"Apologize," she echoed, turning over the inconceivable idea. "I never thought I'd see the day when _Draco Malfoy_ apologized"

"Bab-" she scowled at him when he tried to use his old pet name for me, "Michelle. I don't- I didn't want this to happen"

"You _didn't want this to happen_? What did you think was going to happen? Did you think we'd all end up holding hands, singing kumbaya if Voldemort ruled? Did you think he'd think twice about killing me? Did you think we'd be together if he won? If he killed Harry? If he bloody ruled the world?" Michelle's voice was hoarse as tears started spilling over her eyes as she remembered the final battle at Hogwarts. She'd stepped over bodies of friends, teachers, loved ones, fought vampires and death eaters, striving to survive just one more opponent, to protect just one more person from the cruel fate she was so sure she would meet.

"I was scared!" Draco said, his hands firm on both of her arms, "I was scared of him. He said he'd kill me, kill my family- kill you… I thought I was doing the right thing. I'm so sorry, Michelle. I'm so sorry."

As she gazed into his eyes, she knew what he was saying was true. Her knees became weak, her body wanted to melt into the floor, her eyes unable to blink. This couldn't be a dream. This had to be real It had to be.

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in the first place. Suddenly, she began laughing and crying at the same time. She felt his arms tighten around her waist and she took advantage of this, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself upward. She had set fire to the rain, her sorrows evaporating as they finally came together in a long-awaited fiery kiss.


	4. Out Of Control

**I tried to post it earlier, but the site was giving me trouble. Also, I've been making banners for all of the oneshots so far, but you have to my quizilla to see them. My account is .Bloom. on that site: .com/stories/18704356/out-of-control-a-draco-malfoy-oneshot-for-neila1994**

* * *

><p>"Well, if it isn't Wonky Winters," Draco Malfoy said from his perch by the wall of the corridor. Usually he was with Crabbe and Goyle, and I with Ginny, but it was just he and I, this time.<p>

"Nice one, Malfoy. How long did you spend leaning against the wall, trying to think of a new nickname?" Paige laughed; stopping to see what sort of entertainment would result from the conversation, "going to add that to your next letter to your father?"

"Like I'd ever waste the ink writing about a girl like you, when I've got hundreds of girls lining up outside my dorm. They're starting to bother me, really"

"Wow. Women just make your life a living hell. In fact, I'm actively restraining myself from coming on to you right now."

"Oh, really?" he said with a smirk. It was so easy for her to understand what he was thinking. He's a bloody open book.

"Yes, really," she said in all seriousness, "You see, I'd love to go to the Yule Ball with you, however, I'm already going with someone else. It's all for the best, though. Wouldn't want people to know you fancy a muggle-born Gryffindor! People would definitely not expect that- they'd rather see you with Parkinson and me with, say, Harry! Well, I've got to get to Transfiguration! See ya!"

What she'd said was true. Paige always spoke her mind, whether it made her sound like a bitch or a tease or whatever. She also enjoyed messing with Draco. He was so caught up with his pride and prejudices that he couldn't even tell if something's real or just what he's made it up to be. He'd said all she needed, though. Everything had been made clear.

It was that very same week, the night of the ball, that they'd come to terms with the truth.

"Wow! Are the boys going to drop when they see me or what?" Paige said, turning to see all angles of her in the mirror. Her hair was no longer wavy, but cascading down the sides of her face in smooth chocolaty curls, barely dusting the top of her shoulders. Her primrose yellow dress shimmered, matching her light brown eyes.

"They're going to drop alright. Drop _laughing_ when they see me! You look like a goddess- I look like a kid!" Ginny said, standing gloomily behind me in her gown.

"I think you look adorable," Paige said in all honesty, "it does make you look younger, but nothing could make you look ugly, Ginny. Sure, it won't make Harry want to shag you on the dance floor, but I honestly doubt he's prepared to have a girlfriend right now"

"Thanks, Paige," she said as we headed for the door, slipping on our shoes. "Why aren't you wearing heels? It's the Yule Ball!"

"Because heels are a male invention designed to make women's butts look smaller... and to make it harder for them to runaway. Besides, I love my vans!" Paige exclaimed as her feet fit snugly into her shoes. "Ahhhh," she sighed for effect. Ginny rolled her eyes with an amused smile, putting on her heels, and heading downstairs.

The Yule Ball didn't really live up to the hype, at least in comparison to Ginny's anticipation for it. The look on her face when she got that dress from her Mum just made it all the worse to take her dress shopping for Paige's dress. Even so, Paige saw it was worth it when she saw Draco Malfoy with his date, checking out the talent. In any sense, he couldn't stop staring at her. Harry was in no mood to dance, so Paige took the liberty of listening to some muggle tracks on her iPod and dancing to her own beat on the dance floor.

"Well well well, you just couldn't stay away, could you?" she smirked when Draco finally found her in the crowd.

"Believe me, I tried. You just made it impossible, dancing like that," he said, looking down at her with his silvery eyes.

"Well, you can't exactly waltz to Gaga"

"What?"

"Lady Gaga"

"Who's that?"

Paige sighed. Of course he wouldn't know.

"Come with me," she said, leading him outside and away from the noise.

"Here," she said, handing him an earbud.

"What do I do with this?" he said, looking at it as if it were some sort of alien object.

"You put it in your ear, like this," she said, demonstrating. She let him put his in while she turned the music on. She started dancing, but he just stood there. "Come on, no one's here but me!" she laughed, putting her hands on his hips and moving them for him.

_I need a love that__'s crazy don't you see?_

_I'm looking for someone that can handle me._

_Need a fire so hot that it burns me so._

Needless to say, it wasn't long before they'd succumbed to the guilty pleasure of the song, their lips crashing together with hot desire.

Harry didn't ask where she'd been until the next day. Hermione had had a crisis, and when Paige came back into the Great Hall, she had gone back into friend mode. She went to comfort Hermione, Harry left with Ron, and Draco went back to Pansy.

It wasn't as if they'd both ignored what happened and dismissed it as a fling. They'd agreed to meet again on another night at a time when they were both alone. They kept their relationship a secret, hardly ever interacting during the day. It was even harder to meet over the summer, only contacting each other through letters with alternate names so as to keep it a secret from their friends and family. The next year was even worse, and his leaving was the most painful thing she'd ever gone through. Not long after, the knife in her heart was wrenched when she'd returned home to find her father dead on the living room floor. She found her little brother dead upstairs, and only found more danger further in the house. She hid under her brother's bed upon hearing a loud smash coming from another room. She watched the doorway from under the bed- she had left the door open. She saw her mother back into its frame, only to be hit by a killing curse. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks as she reached for her wand, only for the order to arrive moments too late for her family. They took her to the Weasley's, then, where she shared a room with Ginny. Despite being surrounded by friends, she hardly ever left their room. Every day, she'd sit on her bed, refusing to speak, her expression cold as she wallowed in her misery, unable to attempt happiness when everything had gone so out of control.


	5. True Inspiration

Alyssa Ferald sat on an old crate, her eyes fixed to the floor, her ears alert to the conversations burning around her. It was a chilly afternoon and she had a charms assignment due tomorrow. Charms was her best class, but even so her time was slipping from her fingers the longer she sat in the dusty old room.

_It's got to be important if they've called this many people_, Alyssa thought as more and more people spilled into the room, mostly Gryffindors. Alyssa had nothing against Gryffindors, unlike other Slytherins who were caught up in their adversarial relationship with them. Alyssa rather liked Gryffindor house, in fact. The Gryffindors she had come to know over the years had become her closest friends. No one could come close to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Uh… hi" Hermione cleared her throat, looking around the room. "So, you all know why we're here. We need a teacher- a _proper_ teacher. One who's had real experience defending against the dark arts," Hermione added.

"Why?" someone asked.

"Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot!" Ron defended.

"So he says," the boy argued, referring to Harry.

"So Dumbledore says," Hermione corrected.

"So Dumbledore says because he says! The point is, where's the proof?"

"Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed-" another boy joined.

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, clear out now," Harry snapped, turning to Hermione, the only person in between him and the door. "Come on Hermione, they're here because they think I'm some freak-"

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus charm?" Alyssa asked, catching Harry's attention immediately. He hesitated in answering, probably because he was aware that Alyssa knew about his patronus already.

"Blimey, Harry! I didn't know you could do that!" Dean exclaimed.

"And you've slain a basilisk?" I said, more of a statement than a question.

"Third year, he fought off about a hundred dementors at once," Ron contributed.

"Last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh," Hermione began.

"Wait- look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help-"

"He's just being modest," Hermione insisted.

"No, Hermione, I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow, but out there when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die before your eyes… you don't know what that's like"

"You're right Harry, that's why we need your help. If we're going to have any chance at beating Voldemort-" Alyssa paused when I saw the reaction on everyone's face from hearing his name. "If we're going to win this war, we're going to have to learn how to fight and there's no one better to teach us than Harry."

With that said, Alyssa took the pen from the desk and signed my name below Harry's on the sign-up sheet for Dumbledore's Army. When she turned around there was a moment when everyone simply stared, astonished that a Slytherin had actually said those things and shown such conviction.

One by one they formed a line in front of her, all waiting to enlist themselves.

"One thing though, Harry," Alyssa said, stepping beside him to give people room to sign. "We can't call it Dumbledore's Army- it's too obvious. Someone will let it slip and Umbridge will flip- the DA is more cryptic"

The meeting was a huge success- everyone there had signed up. Afterward, Alyssa went to the lake with a sketchpad and pencil to work on some drawings. With the DA in effect, Alyssa had newfound inspiration for her art. She flipped through the pages until she found a blank one and began to pencil in the figures of four people. The figures slowly began to take form, now clearly resembling Alyssa, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Alyssa and Harry stood in the middle with Ron on Harry's side and Hermione by Alyssa, the words "We Are The DA" written clearly in the space below their feet.

"Is that us?" Harry said, startling Alyssa with his presence.

"Y-yeah"

"Can I see them?"

"They're not finished," Alyssa said, an afterthought of handing him the entire sketchpad. Anticipation boiled in her like a kettle that had been left on the stove for too long, the heat causing it to scream for liberation.

"These are brilliant, Alyssa," he finally said.

"Really?" Alyssa grinned. "I have more, if you'd like to see them!"

"Yeah," he said. Alyssa stood next to him, flipping back a few pages so he could start at the beginning. He stopped to examine a drawing of him that had transformed from a sketch into a detailed portrait of a pensive looking Harry. Alyssa's face had gone red, finding it difficult to look at Harry. It was obvious that she's spent the most time on this picture and she was nervous about his reaction.

"I like it," he said. Those three little words were such a relief that she let out a breath of air she hadn't known she'd been holding. She looked at him to find he was smiling back at her. "Do you think you could draw one for me?"

"Y- yeah," Alyssa said, caught off guard by his request, "what do you want me to draw?"

"I want you to draw yourself," he said.

"Really? Why would you want that? There are so many other people I could draw," Alyssa said, perplexed at why he would want a picture of her when he could have one of someone pretty like Cho Chang, or maybe one of Draco Malfoy so he could deface it and throw darts at it.

"Other people aren't you," he said. Even though they were friends, that his statement could have meant nothing more than that, it made Alyssa smile brighter than ever before. Now she had true inspiration.


End file.
